Liquid crystal polyesters are consisted of rigid molecules which do not entangle even under the melting condition and form crystalline polydomains. The liquid crystal polyesters have low shear properties to realize a remarkably high orientation of molecular chains towards the flow. Generally, said liquid crystal polyesters are called as melted type liquid crystals or thermotropic liquid crystals. Because of their specific behaviors, said polyesters exhibit excellent melt flow properties and provide thin-wall molded articies of 0.2 through 0.5 mm in thickness Although said articles exhibit high strength and high rigidity, they have some disadvantages, including extremely large anisotropy and insufficient weld strength.